Cursed
by MissingLadyOfTheLake
Summary: Misty is the daughter of the Vampire King and Aaa's strongest Heroine. With her cousin Cake Jr. at her side, they were unbeatable until a new evil arrives in Aaa while their parents are away. With a new threat, they put their trust in the Werewolf King, who just so happened to be a hybrid. The threesome must work as a team to defeat the Bug Curse, or 1,000's of lives will be lost.


The Land of Aaa.  
Home of the most peculiar people and creatures. A place where you can explore and experience new things wherever you go. Where you can meet new people and go to new places, even when the sun has set. The Land of Aaa can be a safe place, this just depends on where you live.

The central area of Aaa is the most liveliest place of Aaa. For this is where the heroes of Aaa live, so naturally they would have some action going on around there. Misty Abadeer, at only sixteen, works hard to ensure that every person in the land is safe and sound. Alongside her is her cousin, Cake Jr. or CJ as every one of her closest friends put it. They adventure through Aaa just like their mothers did.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Misty shouted as she leapt into the air, her red hair flowing from her bear hat.

Since 1/4 of her was vampire, she could jump high, not fly. Yielding her sword, she sliced off the arm of a pathodragon. It screeched in pain as she landed on top of her cousin CJ' s back. "Kick it into high gear, cuz!" Misty shouted with her fist raised in righteous anger. With the hand that held the sword, she spread her arm out beside her. CJ used her chromicorn speed and sped towards the beast.

A sickening sound rang through the air. Like when you rub the tips of a fork across a porcelain plate, or when you scratch your nails against a chalkboard. The beast' s head fell onto the grassy ground and spilt its blood everywhere. The body poofed up into ashes. Misty hopped off of CJ' s back and huffed tiredly.  
"Woo!" she said giving the eldest of the two a high five. "That took a little more elbow grease than I expected."  
"Well you can't say I didn't warn you. Pathodragons are aggressive creatures." CJ explained. "Buns to the facts! Let's head back to the Candy Kingdom. Brice is waiting on us to deliver this thing's head." Misty wrapped the head with rope and strapped it onto her back. "Let's dukey!"  
The twosome headed north towards the kingdom. All the way there, they talked about what Brice would probably use the head for. Brice was the current Prince of the Candy Kingdom. His parents Gumball and Vanilla princess were the current rulers. Brice was like his father in some ways and like his mother in others. He loved experimenting, but he didn't do it obsessively. His hair was a vanilla cream and his skin was a light pink. He smelt of vanilla ice cream flavored gum (yes, it exists.) and his eyes we're as purple as his father. He didn't wear pink as much as his father did. He preferred the colors white and cream. Like his mother.  
Misty, CJ, and Brice had grown up together, since their parents were good friends. CJ was the oldest, Brice was second, and then Misty. Misty looked a lot like her mother, Fionna the Human. Her skin was as peachy, she had the same complexion, and she inherited her hour glass body. But in other ways, she was like her father, Marshall Lee the Vampire King. She loved pranks, writing songs, and even played a stringed instrument. Even though it was just a simple ukulele. In other ways, she had more of a demonic side. Like how her hair was as red as the fiery depths of hell, or how her eyes were a Nightosphere green. She was 2/4 immortal human, 1/4 demon, and 1/4 vampire. She wasn't sensitive to the sun, she couldn't fly, but jump really high. She had fangs, but they grew in awkwardly, so her parents made her wear braces. She didn't have to drink red, but loved to. To be blunt, she was the exact opposite of her older brother, Frankie Abadeer.  
He was eighteen, but didn't live in the tree house anymore. He took up internship at the cloud kingdom, where he helped citizens there and ensured the safety of the cloud king. He was born without his left arm, so he wore a mechanical one that his mother gave him. He was sensitive to the sun, but not like his father, so he just wore sunscreen. He was 2/4 vampire, 1/4 human, and 1/4 demon. He inherited his dad's black hair, pale skin, and fangs. Unlike his sister, his grew in perfectly. "Brice!" Misty shouted as she burst through his labroom door. He looked up from his notes and smiled at the overly excited girl.  
"Ah, Misty. I was wondering what was keeping you." he said as she sat the bloody head on the table. "I hope it wasn't much trouble."  
"Nope, it was the exact opposite." She said with her hands on her hips. CJ shook her head.  
"Splendid." He pulled on his gloves and wiggled his fingers. He jerked his hand into the head and pulled out its brain.  
"Ew!" CJ said just as Misty said "Woah."  
Brice took out a needle and took some of the liquid from it's brain. She then ejected it into a box. "There."  
"That's it?" CJ said. "Nope." the box shape shifted into a cupcake. "That's it."  
"Ah math!" Misty said with a braced grin. Brice got down on one knee and presented it to her dramatically.  
"Milady." He said. "Oh no, Brice. I can't except that."  
"No I insist. You earned it." Misty grinned down at him and excepted it. "Thanks Brice." She said with a blush evident across her cheeks. He stood up and smiled back at her.  
"You're very welcome. Oh here, CJ." He handed her a bag of catnip. "Your mother told me you wanted this."  
"Catnip! Hehehehe." She said with a glazed look in her eyes. She took the bag and grabbed her cousin's hand. "It's late. We might need to get going." "Yeah." Misty said looking out the window and noticing the sun had set. " Bye, B."  
"Goodbye, Misty." He said with a wave as the exited the room. They left the kingdom and walked out into the cool night.  
Misty looked up at the full moon and thought about one person. Well, hybrid, to be precise. Vincent. That's all she could focus on whenever she could. He was her best friend. She hadn't seen him in a month. Ever since they had movie night, he disappeared without warning her. She didn't want to admit it, but she was more upset than mad. He was a 900 years old vampire/werewolf hybrid. He could turn whenever he wanted, and could drink blood whenever he pleased. To be honest, Misty missed him more than she would admit. "Hey." CJ said bringing her cousin back to reality. "You okay?"  
"Hmm? Oh uh...yeah." She needed to go look for him. "Hey, CJ. How about you go visit aunt Cake tonight. It wouldn't hurt to stop by."  
"You got a point, but you'll be alright by yourself?"  
"Yeah. Tell her I said hi." "Alright. Bye."  
"Bye." Misty said as CJ walked off towards her aunt's house. She let out a sigh of relief and walked towards Vincent's waterfall. Behind it was the cave he stayed in.  
As she walked, she got closer and closer to the forbidden forest. She was warned multiple times not to go anywhere near it alone. She really didn't care then. She had to see him, no, needed to see him. He was her bro, and bros don't dip out unexpectedly on bros. She was by the entrance of the forest when she heard it. A loud, fluent hissing that went on non-stop. She reached for her sword and clutched it in her right hand. Ready for whatever came at her.  
Now Misty was raised to fight evil head on and fear nothing. She knew how to use a sword at five, killed her first monster at six, and has been a faithful warrior to all. She believed that she'd seen it all and was prepared for anything. She expected a simple monster to come from those woods.  
What she didn't expect was a gigantic purple spider to come out of the woods. It had demonic green eyes and a green x across its thorax. It was the size of her dad's old house and then some. She jumped back a little when she saw it crawl towards her. The closer it got, the more she backed away. She wanted to fight it, but this thing was huge and had four eyes and huge fangs and...  
She had to. She ha to defend her heroine honor and do what was right. So she did. She stood her ground and looked that thing in its eyes. It hissed and swiped at her. It was inches away from slicing her guts in half. She leapt onto its thorax and stabbed at it multiple times. It screeched in anger and bucked her off. She face planted against a tree. It crawled towards her faster than before and was prepared to bite her face off. Two things happened at that moment. One was that Misty actually screamed in fear. She'd never done that when confronted by a foe. Second, a giant wolf beast charged at the spider and tossed it away from Misty. She watched as the wolf tore into the spider with its claws and mauled it apart. Green blood was everywhere. The wolf headed towards Misty as she sat up against the tree. Fear flashed before her eyes. She watched as the wolf transformed into more of a humanoid form, or well, vampire form. They walked up to her and was inches away from her face. Their breath tickled her face.  
"Missed me, princess?" Misty found herself grinning at the face of her friend Vincent. His black hair shined in the moonlight, making it appear a dark blue. His blue eyes pierced through hers and a smirk was evident on his face. He helped her up and she dusted herself off. "Dude, where have you been for the past few weeks?" she asked with anger hinting her tone. "Around." He answered in a deep husky voice. He hovered around her and whispered in her ear. "Why?"  
"I've been by your house multiple times. You weren't there." "Well..." He twirled some of her hair. "Maybe I was out and about when you came by. It's happened before."  
"Yeah but you usually leave me a note or a little sketch on your front door." Misty said folding her arms against her chest. "You always claim that "If it's not there, that means I'm dead. It's my art signature, Misty." She said using a deep guy voice to mimic him.  
"Maybe I didn't feel like it." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Listen Mist, I can't be around all the time. I've got places to go, people to see, and dreams to kill. I'm evil, ya know."  
Misty punched him in his arm. "No. You're just a tard who bails on his friend without warning her. My parents are out visiting Frankie for a few weeks. I couldn't just hang out with Brice and CJ. You're important to me too."  
Vincent rubbed his soon to be healed arm and looked Misty in her vibrant green eyes. "I know I am. Because you're even more important to me than any of those people." He smirked when a blush crept onto her cheeks. "I honestly was around. You just didn't catch me when I was there, which I barely was. I had a lot piled on my plate for a few weeks so it's been hard." Misty looked him in his eyes and decided that she could believe him. He was the Werewolf King after all. Royals have responsibility, even though he acted like he never did. And this was the first time he's ever mentioned having important things to do and-  
Vincent cut off her mental babbling with a kiss of her cheek. "I promise I won't ever leave you like that again, okay?"  
"'K-kay." Misty stuttered. Glob, what was wrong with her today?  
"How about I make it up to you?" he asked. "We can head over to my place?"  
"Alright." He scooped her up in his strong arms and was about to fly them both to his waterfall when another gigantic spider leapt from within the dark forest. Vincent sat her down and swiped her sword from her belt. Within seconds he was on top of it and decapitating it with a single swipe of the sword.  
He was by her side again moment a later and wiping the blood off onto his blue skull hoodie. "Okay, now we can go." He reached for her hand, but she moved it out of her reach. He looked up at her confusedly. "What?"  
"What did you do?"  
"What do you mean what did I do? I've been by your side this whole time. That spider came here on its own."  
"No, I mean why it's here. The fact that it showed up suddenly when you came back means that you screwed something up so spill. Now." Misty said sternly.  
He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "Mist, I..." She raised a brow at him awaiting his answer.  
He swept her off her feet and flew into the sky towards his place. "I haven't done a thing, my dear vampire princess. All I did was save your life."  
"You tard. You did something and you know it. So when you're ready, you can tell me." She said folding her arms and pouting.  
"Ah come one, Mist." She still didn't budge. "Can't we just hang out without worrying about some weirdo spiders?" she sighed and looked up at him.  
"You'll tell me after we're done hanging out?" she asked.  
"Yeah, whatever. Even though it's nothing. Hybrid' s honor." He said as they approached the falls. He slowed to a stop and with his free hand, he made a circular motion, making a door shaped opening in the water fall. He flew through and they entered the cave. He closed the opening and sat Misty down. They walked towards the edge of the cave, where his house was.  
"It's been a while since we've hung out here." She said.  
"Yes it has, hasn't it." He replied. In one swift motion, he had her against the wall with a hand pinned on both sides of her head. "Hmmmm...What exactly happened last time I saw my dear vampire princess?"  
Misty giggled a bit and then looked into his now red eyes. 'Oh glob, he's serious.' she thought frantically. "Well you were there after all-"  
"Remind me!" He snapped. Her voice hitched in her throat. What was his deal? "Vincent..." She said with fear evident in her tone. He hissed and bared his fangs at her. He leaned down towards her neck. Misty felt her heart skip a beat and inhaled slowly. "Well?"  
"We watched a movie." She squeaked. "About vampires."  
"And?"  
"We joked around." He leaned up and met her green eyed gaze. Lust flashed before his eyes. "And then we kissed."  
He gave her a fanged smirk and leaned towards her neck again. He grazed his fangs against her skin. "Hmmm..." He said, his breath tickling her neck. "One day I'll tell you what happened."  
She gulped. "What?"  
"The day I was turned." He said huskily. "The day I became a hybrid."  
Confused beyond belief, she looked up to see that he was leading her towards his house again. She looked down and saw her small hand in his. It felt rough and yet smooth. A nice shade of red spread across her cheeks. She met his gaze as he turned around and looked at her. His eyes were back to its sapphire blue. He opened his door and stepped into his home.  
Vincent collapsed on his couch. Misty stood up reluctantly watching his chest rise and fall slowly. She stood there taking in his relaxed appearance. She truly did missed him. The weeks he was gone, she spent those days reminiscing on their past moments together. He patted the seat beside him. "Come on Mist, I don't bite." Misty raised a brow at him and then walked over to sit beside him. "Well..." She sat beside him and looked up at him. "Maybe a little." He wiggled his brows and gave her a crooked grin. He laid his arms across the top of the couch and leaned his head back. "So, how goes it?"  
"Nothing much." Misty said with a sigh. "Same old, same old. 'Cept my parents went to the cloud kingdom to check up on Frankie."  
"The spaz does need some checking up on." He opened an eye and saw Misty shooting a glare at him. "Alright, sorry."  
"Y'know, I don't see why you two are always going back in forth. It's not like you have a reason to hate each other. You both are part vampire."  
"Ah but I'm also part werewolf. And he's part demon and human and-"  
"That still doesn't...never mind. Besides that, things are good. You?" She saw sorrow flash before his eyes and suddenly felt worried. "Vincent?"  
He sat quietly looking up at the ceiling. She'd never seen him look so relaxed, yet he looked distraught.  
They sat that way for a while in silence. Misty didn't know if she should leave or stay. She wanted to change the subject, but to what? She stood up and went into his kitchen. She grabbed a bowl of strawberries out of the fridge and sat back down. She sat the bowl in his lap to see if he would budge. He grabbed a strawberry and sucked the color out of it. Misty grabbed the pale grey strawberry from him and watched him hesitate on whether to speak or not. "I went home."  
Misty stopped eating her strawberry and coughed from choking on the strawberry slightly. She looked at him confusedly. "What?"  
"I went home. To the Werewolf Kingdom." He grabbed another strawberry and sucked on it with a nonchalantly facial expression. She'd never heard of his home. Actually, she thought that Vincent the "Werewolf King" was more of a title. "And?"  
"I had to reclaim my title as King." He grabbed another strawberry. "That's why I left." Misty suddenly felt upset that he didn't tell her and guilt that she was mad because he didn't tell her. "What happened?"  
"Well, I'm officially king again."  
"That's great!" Misty said cheerfully.  
"But when I inherited the throne, I also inherited something else." "Which is..."  
"The Bug Curse." "What's that?" Vincent smirked. "Come closer my princess, I shall tell you the tale of the Bug Curse." Misty rolled her eyes and leaned in closer to him. She laid her head on his lap and looked up at him with innocent eyes. He chuckled lightly and smiled down at her. "Six thousand years ago, there was a covenant of travelers on a small island in ancient Greece."  
"Greece?" Misty asked. "A country before the Mushroom War. Anyways, there was a kingdom ruled by an all powerful immortal queen, Alanda. The kingdom thrived and was full of riches. For years, they went by without any problems. Then there came problems of Demons and Dogs."  
"Vampires and Werewolves." Misty said softly. "Yep." Vincent said with a nod. "They were mortal enemies. Vampires were weakened by the sun and werewolves were weakened by the full moon. There were times the the villagers would find a vampire and a werewolf in the village square going at it. After two years, Alanda had had enough. She created a law saying that the two species would have there own kingdoms. The Vampire Kingdom and the Werewolf Kingdom. The other couldn't enter the other's kingdom. Everyone in the village considered the queen a heroine, but what they didn't know was that she had a dirty little secret.  
She would sneak back and forth at night between the Vampire Kingdom and the Werewolf Kingdom. She was dating the king of both kingdoms in secret. My great grandfather and your dad's grandfather.l "What happened?"  
"A witch found out and put a curse on the queen. The Bug Curse."  
"Why'd she do that?"  
"The witch was the daughter of the Werewolf King. Anyways, the Bug Curse spread all over her kingdom and turned all of the villagers into bugs. She herself became this ugly spider thing. The only reason why the queen didn't complain as much was because of the deal she made with the witch. Every full moon, she was cursed to turn into a spider. The curse would only go away if she confessed to sleeping around with both of the kings. So two days later, she went to the Vampire Kingdom to explain herself, but only to find that the witch had beat her to the punch. The war is still going on between the two kingdoms, but it isn't as bad as the last one. It's merely a feud nowadays. But the Queen is still cursed to become a spider on the full moon. The closer it gets, the more she changes."  
"So she's stuck that way?"  
"Well, not exactly. The only way to get rid of it is to consume a thousand souls. Apparently, two thousand years ago, my dad made a deal with the wench to gov her a thousand souls for bride, my deceased mother."  
When I went home, I reclaimed my throne. I'm officially king again. She's supposed to receive those souls from the werewolf king, me."  
Misty couldn't believe it. This explained so much. The spiders, giant bugs, Vincent dipping out on her last minute without even a simple goodbye. He was placed in as King of Werewolves, so he owed her a thousand souls.  
"She wants the souls of Aaa, doesn't she." Misty said softly. Vincent sighed and looked down at her.  
"Yes."  
_**Hullo readerz! Hope you enjoyed this singlet of a chapter.**__**Maybe I'll keep going Maybe not This is supposed to be the future of Aaa like their kids Anyways, I hope it's good Peace!**_


End file.
